


Signs and Wonders

by fayedartmouth



Category: CHAOS (TV 2011)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayedartmouth/pseuds/fayedartmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ODS doesn’t usually listen to signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs and Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.
> 
> A/N: This is silly. And bloody. With thanks to sockie1000

Rick runs. He’s not a runner by nature, but he can sprint when he needs to.

He needs to now.

He puts his head down and barrells forward. He’s so intent on moving that he doesn’t see Billy until he’s nearly on top of him. Surprised, he tries to come to a halt, but finds himself skidding. His balance is compromised and no matter how hard he tries, he’s got no traction and he goes down hard on his stomach, the wet ground immediately soaking into his shirt.

Dazed, he blinks a few times, turning his head toward Billy.

Billy is sprawled on the ground, but his head is tilted toward Rick. He’s pale and trembling, and when he speaks, it seems to take monumental effort. “Needs a sign,” he says, each word halting and too soft. 

Rick blinks, and for a second he doesn’t understand.

But as he gets to his hands and knees, he can see that what he slipped in wasn’t water.

No, the substance is red and smells like copper, slick over his hands and clinging to his clothes.

Blood. 

Horrified, he looks up, and sees the crimson patch on Billy’s side, still leaking fresh blood into the puddle on the ground.

Billy licks his lips, attempting to smile even as Rick understood for the first time just how bad this was. “Slippery when wet.”

Still, he steels himself, dragging himself through the puddle next to Billy’s side. He’s already shrugging out of his jacket, balling it up and pressing it to Billy’s side. “Yeah, well,” he says. “The ODS doesn’t usually listen to signs anyway.”

“So if I tell you that getting me out of here has a No Exit sign all over it?” Billy asks, eyes tracking Rick poorly.

Rick doesn’t waver. “I’d ignore it,” he promises solemnly.

Billy smiles faintly, eyes starting to fade. “You know, they make signs for your...personal safety.”

“Yeah,” Rick says, hefting Billy up into his arms. “Like that’s ever mattered to you.”

“And see how that ended up,” Billy muses, his head slumping against Rick’s shoulder.

Rick grunts, getting to his feet, Billy’s larger frame almost too heavy to carry. “The way I see it, there’s only One Way to go,” he says, lifting Billy closer even as his arms ached and Billy went limp. He grits his teeth and starts forward with careful, purposeful steps. “And we’re going to take it until it gets us out of here.”


End file.
